Zekrom vs Electric Dragon
Description Pokémon vs DragonCity! These electric dragon have been equal for too long! Now itss time too see which is the best! Interlude Wiz: Dragons. Fearsome and powerful, these fictional beasts are magnificent. But now we're pitting together two lighting dragons. Boomstick: Zekrom, the legendary lightning monster of Gen 5. Wiz: And Electric Dragon, the lighting serpent of Dragon City. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armour, and skills, to find out who would win... A Death Battle. Zekrom Wiz: Fifth Generation Pokémon was a Gen that introduced many things, such as a new A button sound, and people able to look up! But it also introduced us to two strong Legendaries that tower over the competition. Boomstick: Reshiram, the white fiery Pokémon, and Zekrom, the black staticky Pokémon. The two are very strong together, but they're just as strong separately. Today, we're focusing of Zekrom. The main Pokémon of Pokémon White, Zekrom is hard to beat, and will zap anything at gets in its way. If you look around Zekrom, the most interesting feature about him is his tail. This tail is where all Zekrom's electricity comes from, similar to Pikachu's cheeks. When Usagi and electric move, or gathering electric energy, the tail with glow bright blue, which is very unique. Boomstick: If you look at its head, you can see that it forms out to look like a lighting bolt. The tip of this "lighting bolt" also glows blue similar to its tail. At first glance, you'd think that Zekrom had three huge fingers. This is wrong. Look closer and you'll see that a hand comes out of the arm, forming three small claws instead. And yes, Zekrom also has wings, allowing him to learn and use fly. Now let's onto moves, shall we?! Wiz: Sure thing Boomstick. For his battle, we're giving Zekrom an even number off 10 moves. Note; the move restraint does NOT effect the battle in any way, nor does it change his chances of winning or losing. In the fight Zekrom will have Thunder Punch, Thunder Bolt, Thunder, Thunder Fang, Fusion Bolt, Zen Headbutt, Dragon Tail, Protect, Shadow Claw, and Fly. All ten of these moves are offensive moves, except Protect. And no, giving him more defensive moves would not change his chances either. Boomstick: Thunder Punch is a very strong punch, as well as a very strong electric type move. For this move, Zekrom will engulf his hand in electricity, then whack the opponent with a clenched fist. It can knock an opponent back, and it even has a slim chance of paralyzing the foe. Sadly, other electric types cannot be paralyzed. Thunder Bolt is just what it says. Zekrom will release a loud roar into the air, and a cloud will form in the sky. Then, a super quick bolt shoots out of the thunder cloud and fries the enemy bellow. Wiz: Thunder is exactly like Thunder Bolt, but the bolt is bigger and stronger. Sadly, Thuder's accuracy is EXTREMELY low. Thunder Fang is an interesting move. Zekrom opens his mouth wide, and electricity surges through his teeth. He then rushes at the opponent and chomps down on them HARD. Boomstick: Zen Headbutt is very cool. While doing a Headbutt, Zekrom's soul energy is released, and the Headbutt is filled with physic power. This knocks an opponent far back, even sending them to the ground. Dragon Tail is a simple move, that has Zekrom prepare his tail. The tail is surrounded in dark indigo energy, and Zekrom lets loose, whacking the foe hard with the dragon tail. This is a devastatingly powerful attack. Wiz: Protect is the greatest defensive move there is. With this move, Zekrom surrounds himself completely with a force field. This blocks absolutely ANY attack at all. Protect could even tank a universe-busting blow. Shadow Claw is a cool attack also. Zekrom's claw will be surrounded in dark blue aura, and Zekrom will slash the opponent. This'll definitely leave a mark. Boomstick: Fly is just like you'd think! Zekrom flys high into the sky with his wings. This is used to either stay in the air and have a sky battle, or have Zekrom rush back down to the ground, using the force of him falling to kick the enemy. Finally, Zekrom's signature move, Fusion Bolt, is probably the coolest looking move on here. Zekrom surrounds himself in lightning, then hovers over the foe. Then when they least expect it, Zekrom will smash into them with amazing power! It's a move you don't wanna be hit by! Wiz: Zekrom is a real force to be reckoned with. Electric Dragon Wiz: In all of Dragon City, no dragon is like the Electric Dragon. The Electric Dragon used to be a normal dragon, until it was caught in a storm and got struck by lightning. Interestingly, the Lightning bolt wasn't fatal. Instead, it turned the Dragon into the fearsome Electric Dragon. This yellow reptile is speedy fast like a bolt of lightning, and has a ton of moves too. Boomstick: Headbutt has Electric Dragon use his cranium to smash his opponent hard. The Electric Dragon is smart enough to Headbutt the opponents weak spots, like the nose. It has great power, but unfortunately, it's easy to dodge, and it's a slow attack. Wiz: Electro Ball is a move claimed to be ripped strait off of Pokémon. A huge electric ball forms in front of the Electric Dragon, launching right at the opponent, and exploding on contact. It's a strong attack! It's speedy fast, and is very powerful. But like all lightning attacks, it has low accuracy. But if it hits an opponent, it'll be extremely fatal. Boomstick: Electric Shock has the Electric Dragon shoot small lightning bolts at the enemy, attacking like a taser. It's a pretty good attack. It can stun opponents, and while it doesn't do much damage, it leaves the enemy open. Wiz: Laser Beam is a red lightning bolt that's faster and has more power! This can severely damage an opponent. It's speedy fast, and very powerful, but has low accuracy like Electro Ball. Punch, the most simple attack, has Electric Dragon punch the opponent. Punch is the weakest move in all of Dragon City. It's very easy to dodge, and very weak, so this move ultimately sucks. Boomstick: Hard Charge simply has the user charge at the opponent and ram into them HARD. It is easy to dodge, but Electric Dragon is speedy quick with it. Stunning Hit is a scratching move, that can potentially stun an opponent for a few seconds. This leaves them very open to any attack, so this attack can lead up to the finishing blow. Wiz: Nobody can match Electric Dragon. It is a dragon to be feared, so stay inside if you here a thunderstorm raging. Fight! Zekrom is in a long slumber, above the clouds. He was laying in a dozen thunder clouds, peacefully taking a short rest before fighting a 10 year old willing to challenge him. Zekrom was a fearsome dragon, but while it was sleeping, it seemed cuddly and loveable. Problem was, being the dragon of thunder, you were made to be loud like the claps of lightning. Zekrom's snoring was heard from basically everywhere, scaring away the few common Altaria, but also catching the attention of a traveling beast venturing fourth through the Unova region. The beast immediate turned around, and flew up higher to reach the sound it was hearing. The presence of this unknown beast was enough to have even a pack of Skarmory flee in terror. The beast reached the sky, and let its weight down on the clouds, surprisingly not falling through. Only electric or wind users like Zekrom could stand on clouds. The beast let out a snort, wanting Zekrom to wake up. Zekrom released a loud yawn, then slowly stood up. Zekrom opened its eyes, and saw the beast waiting in front of him. It was Dragon City's Electric Dragon! Electric Dragon released a roar. Zekrom responded with a road of his own, that was way louder. Zekrom was angry. This Pokémon ripoff dared to wake up a legendary.... To Zekrom, this was unforgivable. Zekrom got into its fighting position, as did Electric Dragon. Zekrom's tail shined bright blue, and Electric Dragon's horn was shrouded in electricity. The two were ready to make sparks fly (literally), and have the most epic lighting battle ever seen! Even better than Thor vs Raiden! Fight! Bravery in its eyes, the Electric Dragon threw a punch at Zekrom. Zekrom was hit by the blow, and skidded backwards. The Electric Dragon followed this up with a Headbutt, knocking the grand jet-black dragon off of the cloud, and down to its death. Falling to its doom, Zekrom slowly stopped its fate by flapping its wings, flying higher. Zekrom did a taunting roar, commanding the Electric Dragon to come down. Hearing this, the sunlight-yellow beast flew down to Zekrom's level, and roared in return. Zekrom, now slightly annoyed, glared its eyes and charged up a devastating Zen Headbutt. Electric Dragon threw a punch, but Zekrom charged forward, slamming the Electric Dragon spiralling backwards. Electric Dragon stopped itself, then shot a quick Electric Shock at Zekrom. Engulfing its fist in electricity, the Electric Shock was stopped by Zekrom's strong Thunder Punch. Zekrom flew towards Electric Dragon, and tried to whip it with Dragon Tail. Electric Dragon quickly evaded, than slashed it with Stunning Hit. Now temporarily stunned, Zekrom was left vulnerable. Electric Dragon rammed into Zekrom with Hard Charge. Zekrom was hit downwards, falling quickly towards Icarus City. Now un-stunned, Zekrom began flapping its wings, slowing down the impact. Zekrom hit the ground, creating a huge crater in the ground. Electric Dragon flew down, and it smiled in victory. But that sense of being victorious didn't last long, and Zekrom slowly but surely rose from the rubble. Dust still in front of the black lightning dragon, Zekrom merely looked like a shadow. Zekrom smashed Electric Dragon with Zen Headbutt, following it up with Shadow Claw. Back on its feet, Electric Dragon blasted Zekrom with Laser Beam, then charged an Electro Ball. The Electro Ball was launched, but Zekrom had something of his own charged up. The lighting ball rushed at Zekrom, but it was stopped but a quick Thunder attack. Zekrom was struck with another punch, and while Zekrom got back on balance, Electric Dragon shot another Eelctro Ball. Quick to action, Zekrom raised his Protect shield, EASILY blocking and destroying the Eelctro Ball. Zekrom used Shadow Claw, hitting the yellow reptile in the chest. Knowing it was time to finish this off, Zekrom was surrounded in lighting. The bright azure ball rose to the sky, then hovered around Electric Dragon. It was Fusion Bolt! The sparkling cerulean ball of energy dropped down on Electric Dragon, and dust filled the area. A roar was heard, and the dust cleared. Zekrom had Electric Dragon's body slung over its shoulder. KO! Zekrom whipped Electric Dragon into the air, then used Fly to chase it. Thunder was used, and the body of Electric Dragon was destroyed completely. Conclusion Wiz: It indeed was a close match. But Zekrom was stronger, and could counter everything Electric Dragon had. Boomstick: Electric Dragon might've been faster, but it's attacks were weak, other than Zekrom, who could cause fatal blows with every attack. Electric Dragon was just fried. Wiz: The winner is, Zekrom. Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:SuperSaiyan2Link Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Pokémon vs Dragon City themed Death Battle Category:'Electricity' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015